The Marauder's Adventures at Hogwarts
by MioneHermione14
Summary: It starts off with the four Marauders. James likes Lily of course! DUH! Snape likes Lily. DOUBLE DUH! But Sirius likes Remus and the new girl. Remus likes the new girl and Sirius but of course he liked Sirius first. but...whats gonna happen!


**Description: Its 'The Marauders' adventures while they go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.**

**Love interests: Sirius+OC Lily+James Remus+OC Sirius+Remus**

**Summary: It's about The Marauders life at hogwarts. All their adventures and mischief. Conflicts with Snape, James admiring Lily, Sirius and Remus acting really close, and a girl who nobody gets close to because of how scary she looks and acts. But something about her is making the guys go wild. So James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, (and secretly) Snape, and Lily are trying to find out whats so different from her? But the girl dosent have the best personality.**

**Rating: T**

**...**

Was it really his first day at hogwarts? could he really be going to a school with normal kids? Remus sighed as he finished packing his books and clothes. He pushed down hard on his bag. The books made it hard for him to shut the suitcase. Then his mother's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Remus! your going to be late for your trip to hogwarts!" his mother was loud and he knew he was running out of time.

"I am coming mother!" he yelled back as he zipped up his suitcase and ran down the stairs.

His suitcase bounced making loud noises on his creaky staircase. "I am here mother lets go" he stated sadly.

He realized just now how dire his situation was. If anyone found out what he was. He would have to leave and he couldn't manage being pushed away again. He decided that he would have to be very careful so no one would find out.

He wouldn't have friends there anyway.

He stood right by platform 9. Where was it? Where was it? platform 9 and 3/4 has to be here somewhere! They wouldn't have lied to him because of what he was...would they?

He was just starting to believe they did. Tears were forming in his eyes but he held them back he couldn't let anyone see him like this. Then a kind looking woman walked by. She had chesnut brown hair and rosy cheeks. He watched her and saw a boy next to her of about 11. His age.

He had messy black hair, glasses, and a really goofy smile. He watched him walk straight threw a barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Remus' eyes opened wide. Did that really just happen? He chased after them but made sure no muggles saw him. If it was weird for him to see then he knew it would be even weirder for them. He chuckled at the thought of what they would have thought if they saw it.

He entered slowly and it seemed to admit him. Once he entered he saw a huge scarlet engine. Thats when he saw it. Platform 9 and 3/4. They didn't lie to him! It did exist!

Having no one to say farewell to, he got on the train, dragging his suitcase to an empty compartment.

He stashed away his ragged suitcase and took a seat. He stared out the window at all the loving familes saying goodbye to their normal children. He sighed and picked up one of his many books.

It was a transfiguartion book. He started reading when another boy entered the compartment. He looked up from the book quickly. It was a short, chubby boy with light, brown, mousey hair.

Remus was getting nervous and he could feel his face reddening but, he figured he had to say something.

"h...hello" Remus said with a hint of a whisper with it. The other boy was caught by surprise but decided it was better of him to acknowledge he heard the other boy. "Hi...Do you mind if i share a compartment with you? the other compartments are full." He stated and looked worried with his watery, blue eyes. Remus sat up straighter and the other boy shrunk, it almost looked like he thought Remus was gonna hit him. "Y...your aloud to st...stay with me...I..I dont mind." Remus said with an air of content. Remus then looked back down at his book and continued reading.

The boy nodded and took the seat beside him. The watery eyed boy watched as Remus read. Remus knew he was being watched but, was to embarrassed to look up.

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open by the messy haired boy he saw earlier and another dark haired boy.

The first boy had messy,untidy, black hair, hazel eyes, glasses, was thin but not thinner then Remus himself, and he was tall but not as tall as the boy next to him.

The boy next to him was taller but only by an inch or was thin, he had wavy, sorta-long, black hair, and cute grey eyes.

They looked around and took seats without asking. Remus realized how he must look to them. He had a scared face, short, sandy, straight hair, was skinny, tall, had amber eyes, and looked weak.

The messy haired one was the first to talk. "Hello I am James Potter who are you?" The boy next to him was obviously not accquainted with the other one so he spoke next. "I am Sirius Orion Black".

Remus paused he knew the Blacks to be bloodthirsty, powerhungry, killers who believed strongly in the dark arts.

James must have known that as well because he spoke up again. "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other Blacks? Where the slytherins are?" James was talking pretty snottily and you could tell Sirius didn't appreciate it.

"Slytherins arent that bad and it runs in my blood! What would you rather be? A pushover in Hufflepuff?" Sirius said back with the intent to hurt James' feelings.

However, it didn't hurt him in the least "All you Blacks are the same you think its fun dabbling in the dark arts and following you-know-who! When we were talking before I thought you were cool and funny but your just like them! Aren't you? and for your information I want to be in Gryffindor."

Sirius did seem hurt by this remark, amazingly, but he wasn't the one most likely to loose this fight.

Remus had to step in and he knew it. "Guys! Share your opinions and discuss what you think."

James turned, eyes widening just remembering Remus was there. "Oh yeah! You two didn't tell us your names yet. Well go on don't be shy."

The chubby boy next to Remus was the first to talk as Remus retreated back into his shell blushing.

"I am Peter Pettigrew." The chubby boy stated with a slightly shaking voice. Remus knew he couldn't blow them off the entire way so he answered. "I...I'm Remus John Lupin..."

"It's nice to meet you Remus, Peter, and somewhat Sirius" He joked. "Nice to meet you to Jamsie" Sirius joked back.

It was weird. They were joking around like they had never fought.

"We should listen to Remus you know." Sirius said smiling at Remus who flushed with embarrassment.

"What do you mean Sirius?" James stated in a confused manner.

"I mean talk about our differences." Sirius laughed.

"That sounds boring Siri" James whined.

"Did you just call me Siri?"

"Ya its your nickname now since we are friends. Do you like it?"

"We...are...friends?"

Remus thought he heard something like happiness in Sirius' tone that time. When Sirius spoke up the next time though. The happiness was gone.

"My family, espicially my mom and my cousin,Bella, don't want me to be friends with halfbloods or mudbloods."

Remus was a halfblood and his eyes opened wide at that. From the look on Peter's face. Peter was a halfblood to.

Mudblood-Remus had read about that. Mudblood meant dirty blood. It was what purebloods called muggleborn witches' and wizards'.

James spoke up right after that and the confindence in the air of his voice made it obvious, before he even said it, that he was a pureblood.

"But i am a pureblood Siri."

"The Potter's are also well known blood traitors."

Bloodtraitor-A word Remus also knew. It meant to be in league with muggles and not despise them or want purebloods to rule the world. But at the same time being a pureblood themselves.

"Well I wasn't aware that you couldn't make decisions for yourself! Does your family do them all for you?"

"No...I can make my own decisions. I decided to sit with a blood traitor and these two."

"You won't make any decent friends with your attitude towards muggles! I mean look at Remus and Peter they are probably not purebloods and your going muggles, halfbloods, and bloodtraitors are stupid! right in front of them!"

"You don't know they aren't purebloods! So what are you?" Sirius turned to face Remus and Peter. He looked angry.

Peter was of course the first to answer while Remus was flushing darker.

"I am a halfblood" Peter stated with a shaking voice.

"Me...Me...Me to" Remus said shyly.

Sirius' face went pale. He was regretting he said that. He wanted them as friends but his family forbid it. He wanted to go in Gryffindor but his parents won't allow it. James was the first to talk and his voice was confident and snidey.

"Well you seem you obviously know that just because they arent purebloods dosent mean they arent as good as you...And if you keep listening to your family and not doing what you want...You will never find out how great of friends we can really be."

Peter piped up and in a really squeaky voice yelled, "Grow some balls Sirius and get your act together!"

Sirius seemed to be paused thinking but James burst out laughing without a second thought which eventually got Sirius to laugh and remus to smile. Sirius finally spoke.

"Ya haha James I do believe your right. I want to be in Gryffindor I was never really like the rest of them anyway" He smiled.

Remus smiled and he thought. Was he really making friends?

James who was still laughing, spoke up to talk to Sirius and Peter, "Good one Pete haha and Sirius its good thing you can make up your mind on your own."

The candy trolley came up to the door. James and Sirius immeadiatly jumped out of there seats and bought alot of everything off the trolley.

Sirius handed some to Remus who, with his tattered robes and ripped up suitcase, seemed really poor.

Remus stared at it and Sirius. Sirius nodded as if to tell him to take some and Remus felt his eyes get watery. But he held back again. Did Sirius see his tears? Did he think he was weak? He wasnt weak. That wasnt it.

Just then the compartment door slid open. A greasy, black haired boy entered the compartment, he had a long nose and was their age, he was thin, and had black eyes.

He looked straight at Sirius and Sirius looked back.

"Your cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, are looking for you Sirius." He said Snidley

"Tell them that I said i wish to be in Gryffindor Snivellus" Sirius said with a darkened tone.

"Its Severus Snape there Siri-" Snape began hotly but was cut off by James potter.

"-"Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart!" like my dad. Gotta problem with that?" James said determindly.

Snape quickly recovered from being interrupted and began to talk again. "No. If you would rather be brawny instead of brainy-"

Snape was interrupted again but this time not by James. He was interrupted by Sirius who was angry at him for talking to James in a mean sort of way. James was his friend now and no one messes with Sirius Black's friends. Same goes for Remus and Peter.

Sirius talked in a questioningly innocent voice with a hint of dark displeasure in it. "Where are you hoping to go? seeing that you're neither."

Snape growled and slammed the compartment door and started walking away just as Remus felt a surge of anger. If Sirius could protect James so could he. They were his first friends and he wanted them to be able to trust him.

Remus jumped out of his seat opened the door and said,"Hey Snivelly! you splattered me with grease! Next time you want to get in a row wash your damn hair!"

James and Sirius broke out into laughter but Remus didn't feel proud of it and never wanted to do it again. He sighed but smiled at them half heartedly. Sirius, Peter, and james were laughing there hearts out and patting his back. He felt happy they wouldn't flinch or try to run but sad he had said something like that.

Maybe they didn't flinch because they didn't know what he was.

And hopefully, they never will. He didn't want them to push him away. In the couple of minutes he spent with them he was starting to feel closer to them.

Minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts. They watched as the older students headed to the carriages.

The first years were being called to the boats. Remus followed aimlessly behind Sirius and James who were talking silently of jokes to be played.

The two got into a boat with Peter while Remus paused to think about getting into the boat. He started to walk away to go into another boat.

James, Sirius, and Peter hurriedly called him back. He turned to look at them. They tried waving him back over again. He hung his head, came back, and got in the boat with the other three boys.

They set off across the lake. Sirius and James were setting off fireworks. They got yelled at and finally at the tenth time they finally gave up. They stopped the fireworks from exploding from their wands.

They were all laughing until the boats docked and then they went up to just outside the great hall where Professor Mcgonagal was waiting for them.

She Stood up in front of the little first years and began her speech that sounded like she wouldn't take any crap but also like it had been rehearsed.

But the boys being so nervous weren't likely to remember even the first word. Sirius especially he was about to ruin his entire family name for the sake of three other boys.

The doors were opened and they were all being stared at, Professor Mcgonagal in the lead.

She set a stool down with a ripped hat perched apon it.

Everyone stared at it. Then suddenly a rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The brim of the hat closed and they waited. Professor Mcgonagal walked up to the front and started calling out names. Soon they got to the B's. "Black, Sirius." Professor Mcgonagal called and the entire hall went silent.

Sirius knew what he was gonna do and kept thinking about his friends and Gryffindor. He walked up there, proudly, and put the hat on his head. He sat rather straightly.

The Slytherins leaned closer, waiting, silently. Then the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

James, Peter, and Remus were hollaring with approval. Some of the Gryffindors were yelling to but the rest of the hall was silent.

One or two of the Syltherins booed. The rest of the great hall's mouths were dropping to the floor.

The first Black in Gryffindor, ever.

He ran over and sat with the other Gryffindors who seemed to be proud of him and patted him on the back. The sorting continued. Name after name. Soon it got to the E's. "Evans, Lily" Professor Mcgonagal called.

The hall silenced once again. "Gryffindor!" was called out seconds later and the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers.

She skipped over and sat with the rest of the Gryffindors. Sirius smirked darkly as he saw her wave to Snivellus.

The sorting continued. Then it got to the L's. "Lupin, Remus" Professor Mcgonagal called. The boy was paler then normal and the scars on his face showed off alot more.

Instead of going silent the halls whispered about his scars which made him paler. The hat eventually called out " GRYFFINDOR!" and he bounded off the stool setting the hat back down apon it and bounded all the way over to sirius to sit next to him.

Sirius patted him on the back as the Gryffindor table roared with cheers yet again. Sirius had a run for his money. Either he was gonna be the most talked about kid in school because he was now a bloodtraitor to the Black family. The first ever black to be admitted into Gryffindor. Or Remus would be the most talked about kid in school for being the most scarred.

The hat continued sorting as Sirius chuckled at the idea.

It got to the M's. No one found this important till the name was called and they saw who it was. "Miku, Una!" Professor Mcgonagal called.

A kid who was a thin, blue eyed, black haired, pale-looking girl, she smiled as she walked up to the stool slowly. Remus, Peter, Sirius, and even James though shared a look of damn shes hot!

She set the hat on her head and whispers erupted. If it was possible to get paler she probably would have. Sirius and Peter stood up and wolf whistled. They saw blush appear from under the hat and the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

She lifted the hat and sat it gently on the floor as she walked over to the Gryffindor table to tremendous roars of approval. She had combat boots on and a spiked collar.

Sirius growled playfully as she sat down beside Remus. She looked at him with her dark, blue eyes and she rolled them and looked back over to the others.

Remus smiled and made a chuckling noise at her doing that to Sirius. Sirius made a face of mock disappointment, shock, and pain. He leaned on Remus.

"Remy...I don't think I can go on. They new girl blew me off. And she was so pretty."

He flopped off the seat and layed on the ground in mock depression.

"I want to die...waist away".

She looked at him almost about to laugh. He turned back to Remus and held up a hand.

"But I am seriously waisting away come on Remy I need food whens the feast?"

Una and Remus started laughing. Then Sirius got back into his seat and hugged Remus.

"At least I still have my Remy Wemy right Remus?"

"Whatever you say Sirius."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Una. Remus chuckled and Una laughed. The sorting continued in the backround but they only stopped when the sorting hat reached the P's.

"Pettigrew, Peter" Mcgonagal called. Peter was also placed in Gryffindor and he sat across from Una. He kept trying to flirt with her along with Sirius but she kept blowing them off.

Shortly after.

"Potter, James" Professor Mcgonagal called. The hat barely touched his head when it hollared he made Gryffindor as well. Gryffindor table hollared and Slytherin booed. Una stood up and yelled at the slytherin's. "Shut up you bunch of undiscovered lowlives!" Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat.

"Miss Miku! Would you like detention on your first day?" Professor Mcgonagal yelled.

Una answered in a sort of sorry whisper, "No ma'am. I am sorry ma'am."

But just then the Slytherins retaliated and Bellatrix yelled back to her, "Get a life UnaWorm!"

Una flushed and she stood back up, "You don't know what a life is considering you don't have one!"

The entire great hall burst into laughter at this remark and Una was once again pulled into her seat by Remus. Sirius laughed to because Bellatrix deserved that especially after she would report back to their family he was in Gryffindor.

The sorting continued after professor mcgonagal shot fire into the air to gain their attention.

Eventually it got to the S's. "Snape, Severus" called professor mcgonagal. The cap touched his hair and it shrieked Slytherin. The Slytherin clapped its head off.

Sirius whispered to James, who was sitting across from him, "I hope they wash that for next year."

Una laughed. Remus chuckled. Peter, Sirius, and James laughed hard. Lily kept waving at Una to come sit by her. Una got up and Remus looked like he was gonna grab her hand but he didn't.

She ran over and sat by Lily who was very beautiful as well. She had pale skin, green eyes, red hair, and was thin. Una just had an air about her that made her very beautiful. Sitting together they got alot of attention.

Snape wanted their attention he waved at them. Lily waved back and nudged Una who had obviously became her friend. Una waved slowly.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the podium. He looked out at the great hall. It went silent.

"Welcome new students, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And to the older students, Welcome back.

I would like to say a few words before we begin the feast. First a warning, stay away from the Forbidden Forest."

Sirius just then turns to Remus and James. "He should know we can't stay away." Remus went pale. Sirius looked concernedly at him but he looks away. Dumbledore looks at them suspiciously then smiles and continues his small speech.

"Second, just a few words before we begin the speech. Nitwit, Callywaggon, Weiner Neiner.

Thank you"

He steps down from the podium and takes his seat in the middle of the teachers' table.

The gold plates filled and the feast began.

Remus filled his plate with stuff he wanted to eat, James and Sirius stuffed there faces till they were full, Lily was talking to Una while not eatting tons. Una was catching alot of peoples attention so she stopped eatting.

Una was eatting really bloody meats and drinking from something she brought. Her skin turned light pink. She set down what she was eatting and whipped her face. She looked down and her face flushed.

Sirius looked from her to Remus. Then to James and Peter. "Why is she eatting like that?"

James looked over to Una then to Sirius. "It must be something they do where shes from."

"Then where is she from?"

Remus cut off there conversation. "Or she might just not like the other food thats down there."

Sirius looked back to her. "Why did she bring her own drink?"

"Well from what my mom taught me Auror's brought their own drinks to places incase they were poisoned." Peter spoke up.

Sirius thought about it. "But shes not a auror is she?"

Remus chuckled. "Can't be. Shes to young and hasn't gotten out of Hogwarts yet."

Una and Lily glared at them. Una must have heard them and Lily must be trying to stick up for her new friend.

When the feast ended everyone was so full they waddled up the stairs thinking they were gonna burst.

Gryffindors headed to their common room and Slytherin went their way. Hufflepuff and Ravnclaw seemed a bit slower then them while heading for their common rooms.

James and sirius were dropping dungbombs on the unsuspecting students. Peter helped them and Remus set the dungbombs on fire with his wand.

Lily and Una walked up. Una smiled without showing her teeth.

"Wow. That looks like fun!"

Sirius ruffled his hair.

"I could show you how to do it better."

Una laughed.

"Your ridiculous."

Lily grabbed Una's arm and pulled her behind her and walked over to them.

"You guys are pathetic lowlives! Your ridiculous, prank-pulling, toerags!"

James and Sirius mocked pain.

"How could you say that Lily? We are so much fun." James whined

Lily flushed.

"Even if you were fun me and Una would never like any of you!"

Remus stepped foreward a bit nervously.

"Lily, please forgive me. I know your mad at me yelling at Severus-"

James huffed and Sirius cut him off. "-you mean Snivellus."

Remus ignored him.

"I was just standing up for my friends I promise."

Lily smiled and Una huffed.

"I guess not all of you are bad Remus your aloud to be our friend."

Una winked at Remus then was dragged away by Lily. There was a short silence Sirius was the first one to talk and it was in mock depression.

"She didn't like me but she has a thing for Remy? Why?" He fake crys.

James pretends to feel his fake pain. Sirius regains himself in less then a second.

"And why can't Lily be fun? I mean sticking up for Snivellus. Making Una help her! It was obvious una would rather be our friend!"

James was looking at where Lily used to be when the prefects came and made them go up to Gryffindor tower.

They picked their beds and collapsed falling instantly asleep.

...

The marauders' were late for potions and they were speeding down the hallway.

They sat in the far back. Remus sitting with Sirius and James sitting with Peter.

Una was sitting at the front next to Lily and Snape.

Professor Slughorn took his place in the front of the class.

"Good morning students! I have a question for you today. It isn't like the normal questions. This is a question that would usually be said in Defense against the dark arts. The question is: How can you weaken or destroy a vampire?"

Lily, Una, and Remus' hands went into the air.

"Miss Una? if you please."

"Yes, Professor Slughorn. The vampire is a magical creature that sucks a persons lifeblood. There are several ways to get to it. But this is how I would. I would do it. I would wear wolfsbane around my neck because vampires hate the smell of wolfsbane. I would then proceed to poor holy water on their grave so it won't admit them. Put wolfsbane inside the grave so they will stay away from it. The sun will come up and instantly weaken them. Then while they are weakened shoot the with a silver bullet, stab them with a wooden stake, or decapitation."

The whole class was listening.

"Or if your a werewolf-*

Remus went extremely pale.r

*bite it. Werewolf bites will kill vampires easily."

Remus went paler and started to shake a little. Professor Slughorn nodded.

"Yes, your very wise Miss Miku. It is also true that vampires can't get you while your in your house. Unless you invite them in. haha Anyway, We are making a vampire potion today it only lasts for a day but put it on your neck and the vampires won't bite you. Some of the igrediants are posionous to vampires."

He chuckled.

"So Partner up!"

James got with Sirius, Lily got with Snape, and Peter was about to ask Remus when Una did.

"Remus will you be my partner? please."

Remus not wanting to say no shrugged at Peter. Who went to work with a Slytherin.

"Sure I will be your p..partner Una." He smiled softly. She smiled as well but then grabbed her carry around drink out of her pocket and took a sip.

She hummed closing her eyes for a second as if saying without words that it was yummy.

Seconds later Una had started a fire but she only helped with the igrediants not poisonous to vampires. Remus was thinking. First, she is really pale. Second, she was eatting bloody meat. Third, She carries around her own drink. Fourth, she won't touch the igrediants poisonous to vampires.

She giggled as she watched him in thought. His thoughts crumbled when she grabbed a vampire-poisoned object.

Well that proved that. She wasn't a vampire. He was back to thinking. She blinked at him once they finished their potion.

"Remus...Your very charming. I hope you know." She smiled and Remus blushed.

...

Two weeks after the first day of school. The marauders' as they were now called had grown closer and closer. They got pretty popular because of their many pranks. The fullmoon was tomorrow though.

It was nearning the end of the day and Remus was packing. Very soon his friends gathered around his bag and watched him. James was the first to talk.

"Where are you going Remus?"

"My mother is gravely ill and I must go see her at once." He said sadly. Sirius did mock depression and grabbed on to Remus' leg.

"Don't leave me Remy!"

"It will only be for a couple of days. Come on guys."

"Fine but me and James will prank Snivellus tomorrow for you ok? right James"

James laughed. "Right."

Remus chuckled. "It's getting pretty obvious who it is you know."

Someone was walking up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Then Una was suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Dumbledore told me to come get you."

"I got my stuff."

She lead the way out and Remus followed. What was it about her? They made it to Dumbledore's office and Remus left his bag there. She lead the way out and was walking down the hall with him close at her heels. She would never know. She would never know the pain he endured the very next night. She always walked down the hallway with that smug little smile on her pretty face.

The nerve she had when she said he was good looking. It must have been a joke. I would like to see what she looks like after she goes through one of my transformations. Remus was thinking rapidly.

"Remus, I wanted to ask you something."

Remus nodded as an answer. She began talking again.

"There is a dance you know, for Christmas. Were you interested in going."

"Well I was gonna go but not with anyone in particular."

"Well you could always go with me i mean. I don't always dance or wear pretty gowns. But if you don't wanna go with me TRUST ME! I understand." She smiled.

"Sure I will go with you."

"We arent going out or anything though." she said nervously.

"Ok..."

"I mean just as friends." She said quickly.

He blushed. "Ok..."

"Dumbledore instructed me to come pick you up from the whomping willow two days from now and take you to the hospital wing."

"yeah?" Remus was nervous. Did Dumbledore tell her? He wouldn't have. Would he?

"Yeah said you would be weak from your travels." She smiled and dropped him off outside. She waved then headed back inside.

He walked over to the whomping willow aimlessly. He prodded the root that freezes the tree with a long stick. He crawled inside and the tree unfroze. He walked to the Shrieking shack. He would be waiting here for the transformation and all through it.

Sirius P.O.V.

I woke up and rolled over. remus wasn't there. I kinda miss the poor fella.

Just then james tackled me off my bed and onto the floor. he slapped my head back and forth.

"WERE LATE WERE LATE! SIRI WERE LATE!"

"late...for what?" I said groggily.

"Transfiguration!"

"so...?"

"Thats my favorite class Siri hurry up!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot we have to be on time for YOUR! favorite class Jamsie."

"Don't call me Jamsie."

"You just don't like it because it fits you so well."

"It does not!"

"Ah, but you can call me Siri so now I can call you whatever I want."

Sirius hugged James in mock adoration.

"I love my precious Jamsie Wamsie!"

James huffed.

"You such a lier Sirius!" James teased.

"At least I ain't cheating on you with Peter!" Sirius said and mocked pain, fake crying.

Peter, who was standing in the doorway just then, got huge eyes.

"What the heck...did I just walk in on? Is it Sirius' time of the month already?"

Peter laughed with James.

"Sirius' time of the month is everyday, Peter."

Peter laughed harder. Sirius mocked pain. James stuck his tounge out at Sirius while Peter wasn't looking.

"Peter! James stuck his tounge out at me!"

"What are you talking about Sirius?"

"When you weren't looking..."

James had a mock innocent look.

"I would never do that Peter. What would I have to gain by lieing?"

"Sirius, James is right he has nothing to gain from lieing."

Sirius' jaw dropped and James laughed so hard he fell over he couldn't hold it in after that.

Una P.O.V.

I was sitting next to Lily and Snape like Usual when the marauders walked in ,late again. Remus wasn't with them. Just as I had expected since I met him. He was a werewolf I could smell it on him. Remus must be worried I know because he was acting strange the last time we talked.

I think he can tell I am not human either for he looked at me funny when we were partnered up.

She chuckled and Lily looked at her as if she had gone insane. Una looked away quickly and went back to her thoughts.

The only reason he agreed to go to the dance with me was to see if he could figure out what I was. Of course he can't. I am not listed in the magical creatures class until the fifth year.

I am not listed in Defense against the dark arts unless your in advanced. So the only way he could find out what I am and be correct is if he were very smart. Though he might just be.

She sighed.

...

((time skip to later that night in no one P.O.V))

Through the Whomping Willow's tunnel and to the shrieking shack, on a chair, in the corner, sat Remus. His transformation was about to begin.

Just then the moon shone through the cracks in the boarded windows.

Remus' eyes turned green and darker, his jaw stretched in extreme pain and his teeth grew into gum ripping fangs. His entire body stretched out with his legs and feet. He grew ears and had a muzzle.

It hurt so bad. Remus' wasn't himself anymore. He was a werewolf and had no control what-so-ever. He whimpered from the pain and the whimpers turned into a long, drawling howl.

He wanted to bite something. He needed to bite something. But he was the only living thing there. He needed to attack some living thing. He bit his arm tear some skin. He scratched himself up adding new scars to his face and body. He whined and cryed.

This continued until the next morning when he transformed back. He was so weak. He could barely move. he got himself to crawl to the exit where he was met by Una.

She immeadiatly picked him up with such strength.

"It is to early for me to do this Remus. haha I hope you are greatful. I want you to know carrying you at four in the morning so no one sees you is pretty clever."

She carried him all the way up to the hospital wing. Set him on the bed she was told to set him on.

He looked at her. She had his blood on her cheek.

"Your bleeding pretty good there Remus. But i want to tell you something before I forget."

He opened his eyes slowly.

"I can't remember...oh pooh" she said teasingly. Then laughed with a dark tone as she left.

**...**

**I really like reviews and btw END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**I will post more later** **but I would really love it if I had some reviews so I would have someone to thank. I want to know of what you think of the charactors so far. I am also going to try to make it funnier**

**thank you!**

**Reviews: in waiting**


End file.
